


Primal Urges

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anthro Freddy, BeastTamer AU, Bondage kink, Feral Freddy AU, Kinda?, M/M, Other, Praise Kink, Teeth kink, beastiality, does it count if he's an anthro tho?, fear kink, i am fucked up, idfk, this is gonna be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Lightning is a BeastTamer and he has a very special target, a massive, feral, brown bear. But, Lightning does alot more than just tame this beast...





	1. Locked On Target

**Author's Note:**

> Random AU I came up with. Freddy is a feral, beastly, bipedal, brown bear. Lightning is pretty much the same, except he is more serious and a bit more dominant than his other self. Enjoy whatever this is...

Lightning heard a voice in his headset as he sat in the armored truck as it rode toward their destination. "Lightning, this is going to be a very difficult mission." The gruff voice explained. "The target you are going for is a very large, feral, and bipedal, brown bear with a tattered top hat." Lightning wrote down the beast's description on his PDA. "Okay, got it, Chief. I won't let you down!" Lightning's cheerful voice chimed in and he then heard the communication channel close. 

Lightning looked at himself in the dark, reflective surface of the turned off monitor in front of him. He was wearing camo pants, black boots, a camo jacket, black fingerless gloves, and a camo cap that hides his short, brown hair and slightly protects his headset. He looks kinda like an army soldier but, he's only wearing camo due to this mission taking place in the woods near an old, abandoned pizzeria that was abandoned back in 1987 due an animatronic malfunction of some sort. Lightning continued to mess with his PDA until the armored truck came to a halt.

The Weapon's Expert began giving Lightning the equipment he would need to hopefully bring down this target. He was given a dart gun with extra strength tranquilizer darts, a hunting knife, and a heavy-duty steel collar and steel chains. Lightning put on a pair of aviator shades and exited the fortified vehicle. Lightning began his trek through the overgrown brush and began his search in the run-down pizzeria. Lightning entered through the nonexistent doors onto the black and white checkered floor. 

The floor was littered with papers, paint chips, and various other pieces of trash. The air smelled of mold, fur, and the faintest scent of pizza. Lightning suddenly heard movement in the large dining hall and quickly ducked behind an overturned table, pulling out his dart gun and quickly loading it. Lightning heard a small plop of paws hitting the floor and peeked around the side of the table. It was just a white rabbit. Lightning chuckled at the little creature and stood up, startling the lagomorph causing it to flee into the Backstage room and disrupting a few empty cans and papers as it ran.

Lightning continued to explore the ruined kids restaurant. There were old, plastic stars of various colors hanging from the ceiling by strings and wires. Lightning reached to touch them and a few fell to the floor, weakened from years of disuse. Lightning walked into a hallway on his right, it led to bathrooms and a kitchen.

Most of the ceiling and the wall were crumbled and let in sunlight. Lightning checked the kitchen and didn't see anything interesting, most of the machines were either broken or dismantled and the ingredients and food had long since expired. That left the bathrooms, backstage, and the security office to check. Lightning entered the Boy's Restroom and it was dark and reeked of mold. 

Lightning covered his nose and continued his investigation. The stalls had no doors, all being broken or removed. The sinks were busted and their dirty porcelain covered the floor in large chunks. The Girl's Restroom were in a similar state of disrepair. Lightning headed to the security office and entered the cramped room. There was a desk and not much else. 

The desk had multiple small unused monitors, a broken desk fan, a plastic cupcake toy, and a cheap tablet. Lightning picked up the tablet and turned it on. A grainy camera feed of the stage was pulled up. Lightning felt a strange surge of deja-vu as he went through the cameras. Only a few worked and the others were either broken or didn't have a camera attached anymore. 

Lightning had one last place to check, the backstage area. Lightning headed towards the room and felt a sudden feeling of fear when he reached the partially opened door. Lightning opened the door and entered the darkened room. The room was musky and the smell of faux fur and something metallic hung in the air. The only thing of interest was a few mascot heads and suits. Lightning grabbed the head of a yellow bird and looked inside...

nothing. A purple bunny head...nothing. A red fox head... just a few fake pirate props including a hook, an eyepatch, and a few fake gold coins. A brown bear mask...a tophat, bowtie, and a plastic microphone. Lightning had an unusual urge to wear them but ignored it. Lastly, was a full suit of a yellowish bear. Lightning reached for the mask and yanked it off and looked inside. Lightning gasped and suddenly felt the urge to puke as he saw the contents and now knew why there was a metallic scent. 

There was a fucking skull and dried blood in the mask! Lightning dropped the gold bear mask and fled the room before emptying his stomach into a rusted trashcan. Lightning was horrified as to why there was dead body in a mascot suit but, ultimately decided it was time to exit the building. But, Lightning suddenly noticed a large figure that wasn't there before...


	2. Chains and Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning finds his target and is determined to capture him.

Lightning turned to the large figure and heard it growl in response. Lightning grinned and looked the large brown bear up and down. His fur was messy and matted, he had a torn tophat on his head, and had two bright blue eyes.  
"Found you!" Lightning chuckled, pulling out his already-loaded dart gun. The creature growled deeply at the sight of the device. Lightning removed the chains that were tied around his chest.

"Now, how about you be a nice bear and let me attach this collar to your neck and we can be on our way?" Lightning suggested, holding up the heavy-duty steel collar. The bear roared, lowering its body, ready to pounce.

"Yeah...heheh...didn't think so..." Lightning chuckled, dropping the chains to his side. Lightning aimed the dart gun and fired. Freddy ducked and charged towards the man. Lightning quickly leapt out of the way and fired a second dart, hitting the beast in his back. The beast let out a growl, seemingly unphased.

"Heheh, now I just got to wait for the tranquilizer to take effect..." Lightning thought, smirking to himself. The beast lunged again, Lightning rolled to left, ending up underneath a table with a cheap, plastic tablecloth still covering it. The beast let out a confused growl, not seeing the human. He sniffed before letting out a knowing grunt, catching a whiff of the boy's scent. Lightning heard a large smash on the table above him, causing it to shake and a large crack to form but, not completely break the table. Lightning heard a confused, dazed grunt followed by a thump and then a loud cracking sound from above as brown fur quickly filled his vision.

Lightning gasped, attempting to force the creature off him. It let out a whine as Lightning managed to yank his upper torso out from under the sedated bear. Lightning gripped onto a small metal pole that was sticking out of the ground of the dining hall. He managed to pull himself out from under the bear with relative ease. Lightning grabbed the chains and looked at the sleeping mass of fur that was now laying in the middle of a now broken table.

Lightning forced the beast onto it's back and attached the collar to it's neck. He then tied chains around the beast's large, muscular chest. Lightning blushed and rubbed the creature's massive pecs before snapping out of his moment of perverted actions. Lightning pressed a button on his headset and spoke loud and clear.  
"The target has been sedated and chained up but, I don't think I'll be able to haul him to the vehicle... He's...um...heavy..." Lightning explained.  
"Be there in a few minutes." The man on the other end replied.

Soon, the armored van pulled up to the entrance and two muscular men in camo uniforms hopped out of the van and along with Lightning, they managed to pull the bear into the steel cage in the back of the van.  
"Mission Complete." Lightning said with a sigh, sitting down on the bench next to the still-unconscious beast. Lightning looked at the creature and he felt a connection to him. He knew that he was going to be fun to tame.


End file.
